And I've hurt myself (by hurting you)
by raquellu47
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre el último día en el retiro dirigido por Aubrey, el día después a la honesta conversación mantenida por las Bellas alrededor de la hoguera? [Pitch Perfect 2/Femslash/Bechloe]
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia me vino a la cabeza durante mis vacaciones en un camping. Entre eso, la gran obsesión que tengo por Bechloe, y mi imaginación hiperactiva, era cuestión de tiempo que algo se me ocurriera. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre PP así que espero haber captado bien las personalidades y todo eso, si no, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Estaba originalmente planteado como un one-shot pero el fanfic me convirtió en su esclava y decidí dividirlo en tres partes para que no se hiciera demasiado largo. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Beca siempre. Las citas a la izquierda que empiezan todos los capítulos, al igual que el título, pertecenen a una canción de Christina Aguilera: Hurt.**

* * *

 **And I've hurt myself**

 **(by hurting you)**

\- ooo -

 _You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

 _If only I knew what I know today_

 _I would hold you in my arms_

 _I would take your pain away_

 _Thank you for all you've done_

 _Forgive all your mistakes_

\- ooo -

Abre los ojos y parpadea para enfocar la masa uniforme de color carne que tiene pegada a la cara. Poco a poco, con la luz grisácea que se cuela a través de las mosquiteras, logra…

Espera. ¿Mosquiteras? ¿Dónde…?

Oh.

Los recuerdos acuden en tropel a su todavía demasiado dormido cerebro, aturdiéndolo con un bombardeo continuo de sonidos, colores e historias inconexas. Las Bellas han ido a un retiro espiritual perdido en medio de la nada; o, mejor, han sido arrastradas a un retiro espiritual perdido en medio de la nada por una insistente pelirroja bajo la promesa de que eso es lo que necesitan para fortalecer los lazos que las unen, salir de ese mal trago y, ya de paso, ganar el Campeonato Mundial de Acapella.

Pero, ¿sinceramente? No es que les dieran elección alguna. Cuando a Chloe Beale se le mete algo en la cabeza, no existe fuerza en este mundo capaz de evitar que lo consiga.

Uh-oh. « _Código rojo, Beca»_. Esa masa uniforme de color carne pegada a su cara se está moviendo y aire caliente choca contra sus mejillas. Se frota los ojos para volver a la realidad y lo primero que ve son unos labios. Unos labios finos, carnosos, de un rosa pálido, ligeramente entreabiertos y curvados en una dulce sonrisa. Prácticamente llevan un cartel de neón que ordena a Beca a mirar y cortocircuita la conexión entre cerebro-músculos.

Entonces, como si estuviera observándolo todo sumergida bajo agua, los labios se mueven y la sonrisa se ensancha, sacando a relucir dientes blancos como perlas. « _Qué cliché»,_ piensa. Saca la cabeza a la metafórica superficie y sus oídos se destaponan. Comienzan a llegarle sonidos: el ruido del aire fuera de la tienda de campaña, los pájaros cantando, los ronquidos de Flo, Amy la Gorda murmurando algo, las respiraciones sincronizadas de diez personas. Ha estado en muchas situaciones similares como para saber que le han hablado y no ha prestado atención alguna. No necesita que alguien se lo diga, directamente lo sabe. Es por eso que su mirada se despega a duras penas de los labios que la han hipnotizado y se desliza por unos rasgos ya conocidos hasta tropezar con unos ojos azules que brillan, divertidos. Y por billonésima vez desde que Chloe Beale se le acercó en la feria de la universidad con un folleto de las Bellas, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo demonios se pueden tener unos ojos _tan_ azules y no ser un extraterrestre.

\- ¿Huh? – pregunta, la voz ronca y espesa por el sueño.

La amplia sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancha todavía más, de esa forma que solo adquiere cuando algo que sospecha demuestra ser cierto.

\- He dicho: "Hey, ¿qué haces tan pronto despierta?" – repite Chloe.

Beca va contestar pero se da cuenta de que no lo sabe. Frunce el ceño, pensando que tiene que haber pasado algo, si no, todavía estaría cómodamente dormida. Al retorcerse en el saco en busca de una mejor postura que no provocara que su brazo perdiera todo riego sanguíneo, lo siente.

Una piedra. Puntiaguda. En su espalda. Con razón no ha sido capaz de seguir durmiendo después de toda la noche tumbada sobre ella.

\- Se me está clavando algo en la espalda – dice en un susurro, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Una mezcla de diversión y preocupación cruza el rostro de Chloe, quien al final se decide a ir con la primera porque si fuera grave haría horas que Beca se habría quejado.

\- Eso dijo ella – contesta, reprimiendo una risa al ver la reacción de la morena.

\- Estáis desgastando la broma – musita esta, enfurruñada.

Con el borde del saco hasta el cuello, mueve los brazos en el interior en busca de la piedra ofensiva, pero la tela es demasiado estrecha y le da pereza tener que bajar la cremallera y dejar escapar el calorcito acumulado. Chloe debe de leerle la mente porque se arrastra más cerca aún y mete la mano bajo el cuerpo de la DJ, tanteando.

\- Está por debajo del suelo de la tienda – informa susurrando mientras retira la mano. – No puedo cogerla.

\- Mierda.

\- Cámbiate tú – propone la pelirroja haciendo un gesto circular con el índice.

 _« ¿Y romper nuestros momentos tan Spiderman - Mary Jane? »_

\- Pero para eso tendría que moverme.

Su gesto de horror, con los ojos muy abiertos, hace reír a Chloe. Tiene que esconder la cara en la almohada para ahogar las carcajadas.

\- Entonces aguántate.

\- Eso sí puedo hacerlo.

La morena sonríe, satisfecha consigo misma, y se recoloca por tercera vez, ahora sobre su costado con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza para evitar lo máximo posible la punta de la roca. Brevemente, se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta de ello la noche anterior, aunque estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada y no se despertó hasta ese momento. ¿Y la noche anterior a la anterior? Mmmm tampoco es que hubiera podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de Lilly en su nariz o Chloe tras ella con experimentos lésbicos y demasiada cercanía. Difícil elección.

\- En fin… ¿Qué hacías _tú_ despierta?

\- Observarte – replica la co-capitana de las Bellas con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Y ese es uno de los problemas con Chloe: es bromista por naturaleza, pero, en ocasiones, enmascara verdades tras ese tono que lleva a pensar que está tomándole el pelo a alguien. De modo que Beca muchas veces – por no decir siempre – siente que está pisando arenas movedizas en lo que respecta a su mejor amiga. No sabe cuándo habla seriamente y cuándo está jugando con ella. Cuatro años de amistad y Chloe sigue siendo un misterio en muchos aspectos.

Para variar, Beca se queda mirándola sin reaccionar. Cuenta cinco parpadeos antes de ser capaz de cambiar su expresión de sorpresa por una más cercana a su cara de póker. Siete parpadeos, y su cerebro vuelve a funcionar correctamente. Diez parpadeos para ignorar el extraño aleteo de su corazón. Porque ese es otro de sus problemas. Vale, Beca nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la persona más emocionalmente estable del mundo, pero ¿cuando se trata de su cuerpo reaccionando a Chloe? Jesús, parece que todos sus órganos se van de vacaciones y la dejan a ella para lidiar con lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. Lo cual no tiene ninguna gracia. Los necesita para parecer una mujer hecha y derecha, y no una adolescente hormonada que no sabe cómo articular dos palabras seguidas en cuanto el objeto de sus fantasías románticas le dice "hola".

Cosa que pasa más a menudo de lo que a Beca le gusta reconocer.

Como ahora.

 _«Espabila, Mitchell»,_ se regaña mentalmente. Trece parpadeos. Se da cuenta de que Chloe parece estar esperando una respuesta y eso solo añade más presión. Odia dejarse en evidencia ante la pelirroja, cosa que también pasa más a menudo de lo que a Beca le gusta reconocer. En resumen: si tiene que ponerse a hacer una lista de cada cosa que pasa más a menudo de lo que a ella le gusta reconocer por culpa de Chloe, o involucrando a Chloe de alguna forma, podría escribir un libro igual de grueso que la Biblia en verso.

Quince parpadeos. Se aclara la garganta lo más silenciosamente que puede para no despertar al resto de las Bellas durmientes – oh, esa es buena. Tiene que contársela a alguien antes de que se le olvide.

\- Wow, Edward Cullen, controla un poco tu lado de acosador, ¿no?

Chloe la ciega con su sonrisa. Literalmente. Debería estar prohibido tener dientes tan blancos.

\- No pude evitarlo. Eres tan mona cuando duermes – arruga la nariz de esa forma que hace que Beca siempre se plantee si el nombre de la pelirroja saldrá en la definición del diccionario de "adorable". Algo en plan:

Adorable (del latín adorabilis):

1\. Adj. Digno de adoración.

2\. Adj. Encantador, que hace grata impresión.

3\. Chloe Beale.

\- Personalmente – bosteza –, no creo que nadie pueda ser mono mientras duerme. Quiero decir, tendemos a tener la boca abierta y nos caen hilillos de baba.

\- Entonces siéntete orgullosa, Mitchell, eres única en tu especie.

Uno de esos increíbles ojazos azules desaparece brevemente tras un párpado y Beca tarda en procesar que Chloe le acaba de guiñar un ojo. Su estómago da un vuelco, sus dedos hormiguean por las ganas de recoger tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que descansa tranquilamente en la mejilla de la co-capitana de las Bellas.

Como toda respuesta, la DJ arquea una ceja, escéptica.

\- ¡Es cierto! A veces sonríes un poco mientras sueñas. Ah, ¿y sabes que hablas dormida?

Vaya, realmente la ha estado observando. Beca es consciente de que debería sentirse echada hacia atrás por ello. Tiene una reputación de chica mala que mantener, no puede dejar que se extienda el rumor de que sonríe dormida. Sin embargo, la sensación que florece por su pecho es muy diferente al rechazo. Para variar, no sabe por qué su cuerpo reacciona así ante la pelirroja y no con otra gente – como su novio –. Bueno, sí lo sabe, pero _no_ quiere saberlo.

\- Eso me han dicho – contesta al final –. Aunque de pequeña no lo hacía, deber ser una fase universitaria.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – pregunta su mejor amiga con curiosidad.

Beca vacila antes de contestar. Sabe que mencionar a dicha persona va a hacer que la sonrisa de Chloe flaquee y no quiere ser la causa de que su co-capitana pierda parte de su usual alegría. Por lo menos, no más de lo que ya lo ha sido después de ocultarle su trabajo como becaria en Residual Heat.

\- Gente – se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Gente? – la pelirroja entrecierra los ojos, sabiendo que Beca no le está contando la historia completa. Pero parece que no lo necesita porque ella sola resuelve el puzzle. – Oh, te refieres a Jesse.

No es una pregunta, sino una constatación hecha con voz sorprendida, como si le chocara el hecho de que Jesse supiera eso antes que ella, o como si no esperase que la DJ hubiera dormido con él.

Jesse Swanson es, curiosamente, la única aspereza entre Chloe y ella, pero es una que parece, de alguna forma, insalvable. Beca no sabe por qué, solo sabe que en cuanto el nombre de su novio sale a relucir, la co-capitana fuerza sus sonrisas y se retrae.

Quizá, si Beca fuese más espabilada en lo que a emociones respecta, habría sabido ver las señales y no estaría tan confundida. Pero, ciega como es cuando se trata del corazón, siempre creyó que era probable que a Chloe no le cayera bien su pareja y, como era demasiado correcta para decir nada, reaccionaba de esa forma.

De modo que la morena se limita a encogerse de hombros otra vez.

Y Chloe va a decir algo. Lo nota en la forma en la que coge aire, como si se estuviera aprovisionando de oxígeno antes de bucear; cómo frunce los labios ligeramente antes de entreabrirlos, el azul bebé de su mirada sumido en un torbellino de emociones. Sin darse cuenta, Beca está aguantando la respiración, a la espera.

Pero el estridente sonido de una trompeta las interrumpe. Ambas pegan un salto, tomadas por sorpresa, mientras el instrumento sigue tronando una marcha militar desde fuera de la tienda de campaña. Protestas, gemidos y un par de tacos incomprensibles para cualquier persona que no hubiera nacido en Australia comienzan a escucharse a medida que las Bellas dejan de ser durmientes y se despiertan.

\- ¡Que alguien apague ese maldito trasto! – grita Stacie, sentada pero sin quitarse el antifaz de los ojos.

La cremallera de la tienda se abre y una nueva oleada de quejas escapa de todas las chicas cuando les da la luz en la cara. Excepto a Stacie. Porque sigue con su maldito antifaz puesto y no deja de preguntar que qué ha pasado.

\- ¡Todo el mundo arriba! – brama Aubrey con esa voz de pito que se clava en los tímpanos.

Beca abre un ojo y mira a través de los dedos de su mano. La exBella ya está vestida con su uniforme de Tirana de Retiro Espiritual, un silbato acercándose a los labios. La morena se tapa los oídos justo a tiempo, pero sus amigas no tienen tanta suerte y vuelven a gruñir.

\- ¡Menos quejas y más movimiento! Tenéis media hora para vestiros y desayunar. Os aconsejo que la aprovechéis.

\- Espera. Dime que esas puñeteras trompetas me han dejado sorda y me estoy imaginando que Aubrey acaba de decir que tenemos solo media hora para desayunar y, _además_ , vestirnos – Stacie mira a nadie en particular. Sí, sigue con el antifaz.

\- Da gracias de que todavía tenéis media hora, Conrad. Os he dejado dormir más tiempo porque es vuestro último día, así que afronta las consecuencias.

Cynthia Rose le da unas palmaditas de consuelo en el hombro mientras Aubrey pone los ojos en blanco desde la entrada de la tienda. Como ve que nadie tiene intención de moverse, da un par de palmadas condenadamente sonoras que sobresaltan a todas las Bellas. Otra vez.

\- Os espero dentro de diez minutos en el comedor, si no, olvidaos de desayunar.

El coro de protestas es ignorado por la rubia, que gira sobre los talones de sus botas de montaña y se marcha con largas zancadas.

\- ¿Soy la única que acaba de tener un horrible déjà vu? – pregunta la DJ estremeciéndose.

\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian… – musita Amy.

Las chicas se miran unas a otras antes de suspirar y comenzar la ardua tarea de rodar fuera de los sacos de dormir.

Beca se vuelve hacia Chloe con intención de seguir hablando pero sabe que el momento ha pasado en cuanto ve a la pelirroja ya sentada y sonriendo como si nada. Ahora se quedará para siempre con la duda de qué quería decirle. Se maldice internamente por no haber estado más atenta a la expresión de su mejor amiga, así sabría si de verdad iba a decirle algo sin importancia o iba a hacer una confesión solo para los oídos despiertos de la morena. « _Empezamos bien»_ , piensa irónicamente, aceptando la mano que le tiende Lilly para incorporarse.

Una pregunta sin respuesta más para añadir a las que ya tiene en la lista bajo el nombre de "Chloe". Un granito más que se le suma a la culpa que lleva acumulada por su comportamiento para/con Chloe.

Si la conversación de la noche anterior alrededor de la hoguera sirvió de algo – además de para conseguir que casi se pusiera a llorar cuando la pelirroja comenzó a cantar _When I'm Gone_ después de decir que las iba a echar mucho de menos – fue para hacerle ver que parte de los problemas del grupo eran su culpa.

Las Bellas son una familia, una maquinaria bien engrasada con confianza y amistad que necesita de la colaboración de todas y cada una de sus pequeñas piezas para funcionar. Beca les dio la espalda por centrarse demasiado en "lo que haré _después_ ", cuando tendría que haber puesto todas sus fuerzas en "lo que _voy_ a hacer". Se obsesionó tanto con el futuro que se olvidó de vivir el presente. Y su descuido causó una reacción en cadena y, al final, la única que siguió luchando por ellas fue Chloe.

Chloe, quien tuvo que aguantar que la comparasen con Aubrey cuando se ponía en su modo "estresada hasta el punto de vomitar"; quien, además de pelear para mantenerlas a flote, tuvo que lidiar al mismo tiempo con el terror que le producía no saber qué hacer con su vida después de siete años dedicados únicamente a las Bellas; quien aguantó estoicamente y sin queja alguna las repentinas, constantes e inexplicables ausencias de Beca; quien vio a su mejor amiga alejarse de ella, igual que el resto de las chicas, tan cerca de la graduación y con la duda de qué pasará una vez fueran cada una por su lado rondando por su cabeza.

El mordisco de los remordimientos de conciencia es tan fuerte y la coge tan desprevenida que se queda congelada en el sitio. No reacciona hasta que no ve a sus compañeras desfilar frente a ella para salir de la tienda, Chloe cerrando la fila e instándolas a moverse más rápido o todas sufrirán la ira de Aubrey Posen. Beca agarra la muñeca de la co-capitana antes de que esta se vaya. La pelirroja se gira para mirarla, el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Entonces, sorprendiendo a Chloe, y más aún a sí misma – porque tenía pensado hablar con ella solo – rodea el cuello de su mejor amiga con los brazos y pega sus cuerpos con firmeza. Siente el asombro de Chloe en la rigidez de sus músculos y sus brazos alzados a la altura de la cintura. Inmóviles, inseguros. Pero cuando la DJ gira la cabeza y la coloca en el hueco de su cuello, la pelirroja se relaja y corresponde al inesperado abrazo con fuerza. Y puede que sea algo ridículo, ya que Beca es la más baja de ambas – hasta Emily le saca unos cuantos centímetros – y está actuando como la alta, pero a ninguna de las dos parece molestarles.

De forma inconsciente, la morena cuenta los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Está ya en las cifras de tres números cuando considera correcto apartarse y dar alguna explicación sobre su extraño comportamiento. Porque, de verdad, ¿Beca Mitchell dando abrazos así como así? Tiene que haberse producido una alineación de los planetas que altere su forma de ser o algo.

\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – Chloe gana a la hora de preguntar.

Dando un pequeño paso atrás para poder pensar con claridad, fija la mirada en el suelo de la tienda de campaña, súbitamente insegura. Es al sentir los dedos de la pelirroja entrelazarse con los suyos que por fin encuentra la voz.

\- Nunca llegué a pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Por qué? – Parece genuinamente confundida.

\- Por ser tan idiota – la DJ se encoge de hombros, primero uno, luego el otro, con expresión culpable.

Los ojos de Chloe se tiñen de dulzura y adquieren una asombrosa semejanza con el algodón de azúcar azul.

\- Lo siento tanto, Chlo. Fui jodidamente egoísta. Lo manejé todo mal y lo peor de todo es que te hice daño y lo siento mucho. Has ido a buscar la peor mejor amiga del mundo…

La co-capitana sacude la cabeza, momentáneamente sin palabras. Apoya su frente contra la de la morena y abre la boca para responder.

Pero, ¡cómo no!, ese es el momento que escoge Amy para asomar la cabeza por la puerta abierta de la tienda con una mano sobre los ojos.

\- ¿Estáis presentables? – pregunta

\- ¿Qué? – espeta Beca, entre molesta y confundida.

\- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos sin quedarme traumatizada de por vida? Porque, seamos lesbi-honestas, no me apetece veros desnudas en una situación comprometida.

Chloe es la primera de las dos en recuperarse del shock y reírse.

\- Te aseguro que es apto para todos los públicos.

\- Bien – asiente Amy quitando la mano. – Moved vuestros culos Bloe antes de que Aubrey se convierta en una máquina de vómito a propulsión.

Sin poder evitarlo, Beca suelta una carcajada, y eso le hace ganarse un codazo en las costillas por parte de la pelirroja. Hablar de algo serio con Amy delante es como tratar de que Aubrey se relaje, o sea, una misión perfecta para Tom Cruise, de modo que ambas capitanas de las Bellas comparten una última mirada significativa, una promesa de que continuarán con esa conversación en otro momento, y se dirigen al comedor obedientemente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Recordad: está narrado desde el punto de vista de Beca.**

 **Esta parte fue mi favorita. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _Oh, it's dangerous_

 _It's so out of line_

 _To try and turn back time_

 _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

\- ooo -

La cosa sobre los días que empiezan de mala manera es que, aunque parezca que van a mejorar, es solo una falsa alarma. Siempre empeoran, incluso cuando se cree que no se puede estar peor.

Desgraciadamente, para Beca no es diferente.

Aguanta, estoica, la verborrea de Aubrey sobre que "ser capitana no te da ningún trato especial conmigo, Mitchell. Da gracias a que estoy de buen humor y te dejo desayunar aunque no debería, porque tú mejor que nadie serías un gran ejemplo sobre 'qué no hacer' para el resto". Y trata de tragarse la contestación, de veras que lo intenta, pero la rubia parece conocer dónde están los botones que le hacen saltar y los está presionando todos a la vez. De modo que no puede evitar replicar con un: "Ah, por fin te han dejado satisfecha. Ya era hora, Posen, no me extraña que estuvieras desquiciada. ¿Dónde está él? Quiero felicitarle. ¿O es una ella?" Se siente orgullosa de sí misma durante una milésima de segundo. Luego se da cuenta de que el comedor está sumido en un inusual silencio y que hasta los pasos de una hormiga provocan eco, así que tiene sentido que las mejillas de la rubia se tiñan de un rojo que pasa de la vergüenza a la rabia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Es ahí cuando ve que se ha pasado tres pueblos, lo ve escrito en las caras de las Bellas, normalmente divertidas cuando Aubrey y ella se pelean, ahora con expresiones de miedo. Lo ve en la mirada de reprimenda que le manda Chloe.

Pero justo cuando va a disculparse, Aubrey la corta abruptamente espetando que se ponga a comer y calle de una maldita vez. Beca cierra la boca y obedece sin rechistar. Le echa la culpa al cansancio, al fin y al cabo, lleva dos noches durmiendo sobre el suelo duro y siendo arrancada de sus dulces sueños por la estridente trompeta sonando a todo volumen. Le echa la culpa a su molestia porque han interrumpido sus dos intentos de mantener una conversación honesta y necesaria con la pelirroja. Suspira de alivio, creyendo que la rubia lo va a dejar pasar, y se centra en comerse los huevos revueltos de su plato.

Está equivocada. Está _muy_ equivocada.

La tortura empieza con la rubia cronometrando los dos minutos estrictos permitidos para lavarse los dientes, respirándole en la nuca, sus ojos azules clavados en ella como dagas a través del espejo. A eso le sigue todo un día lleno de actividades absurdas que – se supone – deben ayudarles a reconectar las unas con las otras, aunque Beca no ve cómo caminar por un tronco o nadar por el barro va a conseguir eso exactamente. Además, ¿no se suponía que arreglaron todo la noche anterior en la hoguera? Por eso de que volvían a sonar aca-fantásticas, como dice Chloe.

Sin embargo, Aubrey parece ensañarse con especial dedicación, como si hacerlas sufrir en su último día fuera su único objetivo en la vida.

A la morena todavía le duele el cuerpo por la caída desde la trampa para osos, de modo que ponerse a sortear al resto de sus compañeras de equipo por espacios estrechos que te forzaban a restregarte contra ellas o caer, no le hace gracia alguna. Ni cantar hasta que tiene cuatro puntos diferentes de flato que apenas la dejan respirar porque parece que la están apuñalando. O resbalar en un agujero lleno de lodo en el que no ve el fondo y ni Dios sabe qué asquerosidades puede estar pisando en esos momentos.

Así que cuando Aubrey le taladra los tímpanos por… La verdad es que ya ha perdido la cuenta, solo es capaz de pensar en lo divertido que sería que se le metiera el silbato para dentro y no pudiera hacer nada más que pitar para el resto de su vida. El caso es que cuando se queda sorda porque la exBella, no menos tirana que cuando las perseguía por el auditorio para que hicieran cardio, hace sonar el silbatito plateado casualmente justo al lado de su oído, siente tal alivio que poco más y cae de rodillas ahí mismo.

Está sudada, le duele todo el cuerpo – hasta músculos que no sabía que existían –, y tiene barro metido por cada recoveco, pliegue o agujero de su cuerpo. Sí, es tan horrible como suena. Siente la garganta rasposa; ha aguantado gritos, pitidos, caídas y burlas de sus compañeras. Qué se le va a hacer, Beca nunca fue especialmente atlética. A no ser que se cuenten las acrobacias que hace cuando está metida en la cama o tumbada en el sillón y necesita algo que está lejos.

A donde quiere llegar es que ya es suficiente. Está deseosa de darse una buena ducha bajo un chorro de agua caliente que le relaje los músculos y arrastrarse hasta la tienda de campaña para dormir sus ocho horas obligatorias. Mañana será otro día.

Va tan agotada que no ve la cuerda tensada en medio de su camino. ¡Claro que no la ve, siempre está en las musarañas! Escucha un grito de alerta tras ella pero, para variar, nunca llegan a tiempo, de modo que solo comprende lo que está pasando cuando ya está a medio camino de comerse el suelo de morros. En un acto reflejo salido del puro terror, interpone las manos entre su cara y el suelo de forma que el golpe no sea tan bestial. Aun así, el aire se escapa de sus pulmones en un "ooof" y se queda tirada en el suelo, sin tener siquiera fuerza para moverse.

¿Dignidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Nope, esa palabra no entra en el diccionario de Beca.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, Beca! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta una voz cargada de preocupación sobre ella.

La morena siente unas manos encima de su camiseta embarrada y se tumba sobre su espalda con su ayuda. Parpadea, enfoca, y tropieza otra vez con esos malditos labios y ojos azul bebé que parecen perseguirla. Que no es que se queje, eh. Al mareo del golpe se le suma el mareo del déjà vu.

\- ¿Sigues viva? ¿Cuántos dedos hay?

Beca espanta la mano que flota sobre su cara – tenía tres dedos levantados, por cierto –.

\- ¿Quién coño pone una cuerda transparente a la altura de los tobillos sin señalizar? – protesta con voz rota.

Chloe deja escapar una risa aliviada.

\- Está bien – asegura mirando hacia algo que no entra en el campo de visión de la DJ.

A la cabeza de Chloe se le suman nueve más, con expresiones que van desde el fastidio – adivina adivinanza: Aubrey –, pasando por la diversión – Amy la Gorda –, la preocupación – el resto de las Bellas –, hasta la impasibilidad – ¿alguna vez la cara de Lilly muestra emociones?

La conmoción le está afectando.

\- Este es el momento en el que sueltas alguna de tus mierdas de: "No me he caído, le estoy dando un abrazo al suelo" – comenta Amy.

\- ¿Cuándo…? ¡Yo no…! – la protesta de Beca muere en sus labios cuando todas las Bellas asienten. – Lo que sea, ayudadme a levantarme, por favor – pide.

En seguida la mano de Chloe reaparece frente a ella. La agarra y se incorpora con un gruñido hasta quedar sentada. El mundo comienza a dar vueltas a su alrededor y debe dejar escapar algún sonido porque la pelirroja la empuja de nuevo para que se tumbe y dice algo con urgencia.

\- Abran paso a la estudiante de medicina, _per favore_ – pide Stacie empujando a las demás con los brazos para que el círculo que rodea a Beca se haga más amplio.

La única que no se mueve es Chloe, arrodillada junto a la morena. Stacie opta por no hacer comentario alguno, colocándose al lado de sus capitanas y levantando los párpados de la accidentada para comprobar sus pupilas. Un "¿pero acaso sabe lo que está haciendo?" y un "en mi país no hay médicos, tenemos curanderos que aprenden sobre la marcha" son acallados con una mirada envenenada. La DJ ve que los labios de Lilly se mueven y señala algo. Veinte ojos se centran a la vez en el mismo punto, alguien deja escapar una exclamación de alarma.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me ha salido un cuerno? – bromea la morena para disimular su nerviosismo. Se toca la frente y la nota pegajosa.

\- Que no cunda el pánico – ordena Stacie –. Necesito una camiseta, rápido – alarga una mano.

Las chicas se miran las unas a las otras, sin reaccionar. Hasta que Chloe deja escapar un bufido, se agarra el bajo de la camiseta de tirantes azul – a juego con sus ojos – que lleva puesta y se la saca por la cabeza. Poco más y los ojos de Beca se salen corriendo de sus órbitas.

Mentiría si dijera que es la primera vez que ve a Chloe en sujetador. Incluso con menos ropa. ¡Por Dios, se conocieron cuando la pelirroja entró a la fuerza en su ducha! Una persona así no es precisamente vergonzosa a la hora de cambiarse de ropa, esté sola en la habitación o no. De modo que es algo que Beca se ha acostumbrado a ver. Y quien dice acostumbrado, dice que ya no se sonroja brutalmente y pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos en su totalidad. Bueno, sigue trabajando en lo segundo, pero es humana, cualquiera con ojos en la cara se olvidaría de lo que está diciendo ante la vista de Chloe Beale en sujetador. Las cosas como son.

Recapitulando: mareo por la caída + mareo por el déjà vu + mareo por Chloe medio desnuda inclinada sobre ella para ponerle la camiseta en la frente y regalándole una bonita vista de su escote. Mmmm ¿puede considerarse escote cuando no se lleva nada más que un sujetador deportivo?

Definitivamente, la conmoción le está afectando hasta límites insospechados. Su último ápice de decencia lo gasta en no mirarle las tetas a su mejor amiga de forma descarada.

\- ¿No tendrías que esperar hasta la quinta cita para hacer eso? – señala Beca con una sonrisa torcida.

Chloe suelta una carcajada sorprendida y las cejas de Stacie casi desaparecen en su pelo.

\- ¿¡Estáis saliendo y yo sin saberlo?! – exclama indignada, pero sin dejarse distraer de su tarea, o sea, quitar la sangre de la herida de la frente de la morena para poder echarle un vistazo.

Lo cual es todo un mérito, sobre todo cuando Amy la Gorda se pone a berrear: "¡BLOE ES CANON!" mientras corre con los brazos en alto por el campo.

\- No hagáis caso, es la caída hablando – Chloe sacude la cabeza todavía con restos de risa en los labios.

\- Doy fe – apoya Beca desde su posición tumbada en el suelo.

Al final el veredicto de la aspirante a médico es que la DJ está bien, solo magullada, algo que la propia Beca podría haber dicho perfectamente sin necesidad de atender a clases. La herida de su frente – porque claro que tenía que ir a clavarse la única piedrecita en una puñetera extensión de césped – ya ha dejado de sangrar. En realidad es un corte pequeñito pegado a la raíz del pelo, ni siquiera le daría problemas para el campeonato.

\- Deberíais poner un cartelito o algo. "Cuidado con la cuerda asesina" estaría bien – masculla la morena aceptando otra vez la mano que le tiende Chloe para incorporarse y lanzándole una mirada a Aubrey, quien finge no darse por aludida.

La DJ hace una mueca al apoyar todo su peso sobre sus golpeadas rodillas pero, aparte de eso, puede dar gracias de haber salido ilesa de semejante torta. Ahora más que nunca lo único que desea es poder darse una ducha caliente y dormir hasta que su cuerpo diga basta.

\- ¿Estás bien para andar? – le pregunta Chloe con ligera preocupación, las manos extendidas por si a Beca se le ocurre caerse de nuevo.

La morena considera cuál es la alternativa: ¿apoyarse en la parte superior desnuda del cuerpo de su mejor amiga que ya de por sí resulta difícil de resistir desde una distancia segura? Oh, sí, claro que puede andar sola, aunque tenga que ir haciendo la croqueta.

\- Perfecta – contesta con una sonrisa que, espera, no sea muy tensa.

\- ¿Segura? – presiona la pelirroja.

\- Al 100%. De verdad, no te preocupes, voy a beber un poco de agua y ducharme, estoy deseando quitarme esta mierda de encima – señala con el índice su cuerpo embadurnado en lodo.

Chloe se adapta a su ritmo de herida con facilidad, mirándola apreciativamente de arriba abajo.

\- Mmmm yo creo que te da un toque sexy.

Quizá es el tono grave con el que lo dice – bendita operación de nódulos – o el hecho de que sigue en sujetador y la otra prenda de ropa que lleva son unos diminutos shorts deportivos; pero un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Beca y una bola cálida se extiende por su abdomen. « _Jesús, contrólate, Mitchell»._

\- Supongo – se encoge de hombros –. Si tu tipo son las chicas que parece que han sido arrastradas por el cerdo que tenían planeado llevar al matadero.

Chloe se ríe pero Beca se las apaña para mantener expresión seria. Cuando llegan al comedor, la morena se despide de su co-capitana. Siente en seguida la ausencia que deja la brillante presencia de la pelirroja pero barre sus sentimientos a un lado y empuja la puerta vaivén del comedor. Las mesas están colocadas ya, listas para los campistas que cenan temprano. Se abre paso entre bancos de madera hasta coger una botella de agua del refrigerador. El reflejo de una completa desconocida con el pelo alborotado a pesar de llevar una coleta, una mezcla de sangre y barro en la cara, y expresión de cansancio le devuelve la mirada distorsionada desde la superficie metálica de la nevera. Aunque va a ducharse en menos de cinco minutos, Beca se siente sucia, así que se cuela en la cocina vacía, se dirige al fregadero y sumerge la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua.

El líquido, transparente al principio, resbala por sus mejillas y cae por el desagüe de un color grisáceo-rojizo extrañamente satisfactorio. Se seca la cara con un trozo de papel de cocina, y vuelve a mirarse en la nevera. Esta vez sí se reconoce a sí misma.

Contentada, va dando sorbos a la botella mientras coge ropa limpia de su maleta en la tienda de campaña. Por pura costumbre, enraizada ya después de su primer año en la universidad sin baño para ella sola, comprueba antes de irse que lleva el champú y demás útiles de aseo en la bolsa. No sería la primera vez que se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado algo indispensable cuando ya está bajo el agua y le toca secarse a toda prisa y volver corriendo a su habitación.

Cree que como le pase eso hoy, lo manda todo a la mierda y sigue adelante aunque eso signifique irse a dormir con el pelo sucio. Tal es su desesperación.

Tararea algo para sí misma mientras recorre el camino hasta el baño con la toalla colgada del hombro. Se sonroja cuando empieza el estribillo de la canción y las palabras flotan en su mente, llamando su atención.

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away._

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away._

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium._

En seguida le asalta el vívido recuerdo de ojos azul bebé y sonrisa cálida, de una voz suave como la miel derritiéndose y mezclándose a la perfección con la suya hasta conseguir un sonido salido de sus mejores sueños, de la armonía reverberando en las paredes blancas de unas duchas comunes, de dos personas totalmente opuestas capaces de crear algo maravilloso juntas.

Durante ese primer año en Barden, antes de mudarse a la casa de las Bellas, cada vez que iba a ducharse no podía evitar que _Titanium_ le viniera a la cabeza. Durante unos diez minutos miraba fijamente a la cortina blanca con miedo a que se abriera de golpe y un torbellino rojo entrara gritando: "¡Sabía que podías cantar!" o explicando excitadamente que esa es su canción para momentos especiales y que quiere que Beca siga.

Chloe – después de un ataque de risa interminable que le hizo llorar – determinó que la DJ padecía "Síndrome de Aca-asalto Post Traumático". En qué momento le pareció adecuado contárselo, Beca no lo sabe, pero con la pelirroja es siempre así. Algo tiene que le impulsa a sincerarse o que la convierte en la mentirosa más torpe del mundo.

Deja de tararear ahora que es consciente de ello. Le sorprende porque hacía años que no le pasaba. Fue un incidente de principiante; algo que, afortunadamente, se le pasó a medida que avanzaba el curso y ella y Chloe se iban acercando más. Que le vuelva a pasar le llama la atención y no puede evitar sentir curiosidad y preguntarse qué lo habrá desencadenado. ¿La confesión de la pelirroja sobre querer experimentar? ¿El hecho de que su cuerpo parece reaccionar de forma inadecuada a su presencia? ¿Un efecto secundario del golpe en la cabeza?

La bofetada de calor acumulado en los baños le saca de su ensimismamiento. Es una nube casi tangible que cuelga del techo y hace de respirar una tarea que requiere esfuerzo. Le recuerda a esa única vez que dejó que Chloe la convenciera para ir a una sauna y poco más y no sale viva de allí dentro para contarlo.

Hay una fila de puertas – con pestillos súper seguros que evitan que te acose una completa desconocida – blancas cerradas que se extienden a lo largo de la pared a su izquierda. Los diez grifos de agua abiertos a la vez ahogan prácticamente cualquier otro sonido, como "¿quién me presta su gel? Me he dejado el mío en la tienda" y "Yo, por el suelo te va". Beca reprime una sonrisa que se le borra de la cara cuando se fija en la cola de por lo menos nueve personas esperando pacientemente para poder ducharse. Emily, CR y Flo le sonríen desde el principio, pero la morena tiene la sensación de que como intente colarse, es probable que salga de allí en pedacitos, a juzgar por la mirada que le lanza una rubia ancha de espaldas cuando ve que Beca les devuelve el saludo. Es un "ni lo pienses" en toda regla.

La DJ suspira, planteándose si necesita _tanto_ la ducha. La camiseta pegada a su cuerpo y la piel tirante por el barro seco y el sudor le recuerdan que sí, que está desesperada por limpiarse. Cambia el peso de un pie al otro, sopesando sus opciones. Tiene por lo menos media hora de espera por delante, si no más. No cree que pueda aguantar tanto. Qué le va a hacer, la paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, por no decir que esa secuencia concreta de su ADN está defectuosa y es _incapaz_ de ser paciente. Sus amigas son compasivas y la quieren como a una hermana, pero ninguna es tan tonta como para sacrificar su puesto y dárselo a Beca. Y la morena realmente valora su vida, le basta que con que la rubia no la pierda de vista ni un segundo.

Lo que sí es, es observadora. Se ha fijado en que los baños tienen forma de T. Donde está ella en ese momento se encuentran las duchas y, a la derecha, espejos y lavabos. De frente están los váteres. « _A lo mejor hay más duchas en el saliente izquierdo y, al estar escondidas, nadie es consciente de ello»._ Así que al final se decide a arriesgarse. Abandona su puesto en medio de la cola – ha seguido llegando gente después de ella – y se dirige hacia el fondo. Siente en todo momento los ojos de la rubia clavados en su espalda, vigilando cada movimiento. Casi deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando gira en la esquina y la pierde de vista. Ignora los inodoros y se centra en el otro lado.

Empuja una puerta: no. Empuja otra puerta: no. Empuja la penúltima: no. Para cuando llega a la última, no tiene esperanza alguna y ya se está mentalizando para una laaaaaarga espera. La puerta está cerrada pero al apoyar las yemas de los dedos encima, cede hacia dentro, revelando un banco de granito, enganches para colgar la ropa y una pared que oculta más de la mitad del otro lado pero deja lo suficiente a la vista como para distinguir un grifo. ¡Es una ducha! ¡Ha encontrado una maldita ducha! Suprime un grito de victoria y se apresura a entrar, bloqueando la puerta al bajar el manillar. Se desnuda en tiempo récord.

Es entonces que _percibe_ , más que ve, una presencia a su espalda. Beca se queda congelada, mirando hacia la entrada, y su camiseta cae al suelo con un chapoteo desde su mano repentinamente falta de fuerzas. Escucha el sonido de fricción de una chancla contra el suelo, la respiración de alguien detrás de ella. No puede evitar estremecerse al sentir el calor de un cuerpo alcanzar su espalda desnuda.

\- No es que me queje pero, ¿qué haces en mi ducha?

Reconoce en seguida la voz. Su aliento acaricia la oreja de la DJ, bajando por su cuello, y le tiemblan las rodillas. Cierra los ojos, traga saliva y maldice su suerte. Pero no responde, ha perdido la capacidad del habla.

 _«Ohdiosohdiosohdiosohdiosohdios. Vale, que no cunda el pánico»,_ se dice mentalmente. « _Pero está desnuda y pegada a tu espalda»_ , susurra el diablillo sentado en su hombro izquierdo. « _No pienses en eso. Discúlpate y sal de aquí»,_ rebate el angelito de su derecha. Beca se siente como en un maldito partido de tenis, mirando a un lado y a otro de su debate interno, dolorosamente consciente de los segundos que pasan y sin saber qué hacer.

Al final se decide por reaccionar al más puro estilo Beca Mitchell®. Con efecto retardado, da un brinco y se gira para encarar a Chloe – qué irónico es el destino, ¿no? –. Un paso atrás, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en un intento de taparse, las mejillas ardiendo. Vaya con los déjà vu… « _No mires»_ , aconseja el ángel. « _Mira»,_ susurra el diablo. Casi sucumbe pero se rectifica en el último momento y solo llega a ver sus clavículas resaltando contra su piel morena.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Chlo…? ¡No…! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no cierras la puerta? ¡Creí que estaba vacía!

La pelirroja solo ríe, descansando un hombro contra la pared que divide ambas partes de la ducha, la principal causante de todo ese lío porque había ocultado el cuerpo de su mejor amiga a primera vista. Está claro que esta sigue sintiéndose muy segura de su cuerpo, eso no ha cambiado en cuatro años. Tampoco la respuesta de Beca: "Deberías estarlo", porque _Dios mío querido_.

\- Para tu información, cerré la puerta, lo que pasa es que ese sistema es una mierda – contesta la co-capitana señalando con un índice el manillar –. Recuérdame que se lo mencione a Aubrey antes de irnos.

Decir que la DJ está flipando es quedarse corta. _Mucho_. ¿Hola? ¿Estaban desnudas en la misma ducha y Chloe se pone a hablarle de sistemas de cierre y exlíderes de las Bellas tan tranquila? ¿Es que Beca es la única con algo de sentido común?

\- Además, tendría que ser yo la indignada. Al fin y al cabo, es _mi_ ducha en la que has entrado.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que no te importaba – repite la morena como un loro, lo único de lo que se cree capaz sin avergonzarse a sí misma.

\- Y no lo hago, créeme – Chloe recorre el cuerpo desnudo de Beca con la mirada descaradamente y esta debería sentirse violada en su privacidad pero oh, lo que despierta en la base de su estómago es justo todo lo contrario –. Mis recuerdos comenzaban a no hacerte justicia…

Se le desencaja la mandíbula por la fuerza con la que se le abre la boca. Se queda así, ganando cada vez más parecido con un pez fuera del agua. Lucha para decir algo coherente de vuelta, algo que, ¡para variar!, haga sonrojar a Chloe. Sin embargo, parece que su cerebro ha hecho las maletas y se ha largado porque solo consigue articular sonidos inconexos.

\- Pero, oye, la próxima vez que quieras ducharte conmigo, solo tienes que decirlo. No hace falta que me des un susto de muerte al colarte silenciosamente. Sabes que siempre estoy a favor de ahorrar agua y… – se pausa –. Otras cosas – bate las pestañas con sensualidad –. Ah – se agacha demasiado cerca de Beca y recoge la camiseta de esta. Busca su mirada antes de volver a incorporarse y la DJ se va a desmayar a ese paso porque lleva algo así como veinte minutos sin respirar –. Se te ha caído esto – le tiende la camiseta con cara de absoluta inocencia.

Y Beca sigue sin reaccionar. Incluso cuando Chloe ladea la cabeza y la mira inquisitivamente. Incluso cuando se cansa de esperar y deja la prenda en el banco. Incluso cuando se da la vuelta y la morena ve su mano abrir el grifo. Incluso cuando Beca la oye llamarla. Si alguien le dice que se ha convertido en una estatua, le creería sin dudarlo un momento. La situación solo empeora porque, honestamente, nada en el mundo podría haberla preparado para la visión de Chloe Beale con los rizos pelirrojos cayendo alborotados sobre sus hombros como una cascada de fuego, sonriéndole como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo y no estuvieran desnudas con solo una pared entre ellas. Si antes la DJ ya tenía problemas para concentrarse, respirar, salivar… En fin, para comportarse como una persona normal y corriente; ahora demuestra ser imposible. El único capaz de seguir con su tarea es su corazón, que se ha lanzado a una desenfrenada carrera en su pecho como si quisiera compensar la falta de actividad del resto de sus órganos.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿esto significa que estás dispuesta a ayudarme con mi pequeño… arrepentimiento? – pregunta Chloe con un brillo travieso en sus increíbles ojos azules.

Beca quiere morir. ¿Puede morir? De verdad, sería la persona más feliz del mundo si en ese preciso instante se abriera una grieta en el suelo bajo sus pies y se la tragara entera. Ni siquiera protestaría por la falta de WiFi o que todo aparato electrónico se derretiría por el calor infernal del centro de la tierra.

\- Ya te gustaría – contesta la morena de golpe con una confianza que no sabe de dónde demonios ha salido pero que llega justo a tiempo porque la pelirroja ya comenzaba a mirarla con preocupación.

Y su preocupación siempre conlleva cercanía. Y la cercanía lleva al roce. Y como que se llama Beca Mitchell que no responde de sus actos si la toca en ese momento.

El ceño fruncido de Chloe es reemplazado por una sonrisa torcida y la DJ se agarra a ese brote de picardía como a un clavo ardiendo porque si lo pierde volverá a su estado anterior besuguino y mmm gracias, pero no.

\- La verdad es que me he fijado en que tienes manos muy ágiles. Creo que serías una buena primera vez – un guiño, lento y coqueto, acompaña las palabras de la Bella.

 _«Respira, Beca. Respira, por Dios, que es capaz de hacerte el boca a boca como caigas inconsciente»._

\- Ya, una lástima que nunca vayas a averiguarlo – esboza una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

 _«Jesús. ¿Me está tomando el pelo o qué?»_

 **-** Eh – carraspea –. Tía, tengo novio – se gira para marcharse.

Que la llamen loca, pero prefiere hacer cola.

Una mano se cierra en torno a la muñeca de la morena y le impide seguir caminando con su fuerte agarre. Beca reprime el escalofrío que lucha por subir por su columna y reza para que no se note mucho el efecto que ese punto de contacto está teniendo en ella.

\- Sé lo de Jesse.

Boom. Eso sí que es cortar el rollo a lo grande. De repente la DJ ya no siente el ambiente asfixiante del baño sino que parece que le acaban de tirar un jarro de agua helada por encima. Gira sobre los talones de sus chanclas, expresión neutra en el rostro.

\- ¿ _Qué_?

Espera haber oído mal, que el sonido del agua haya provocado que malinterpretara las palabras de Chloe, que tanta música en cascos le haya causado sordera. Pero una simple mirada a los ojos de la pelirroja le basta para saber que, de momento, el sonotone no es necesario.

\- ¿Por qué me lo contaste? Podría, no sé – se encoge de hombros -, podría haber estado ahí como apoyo moral, ¿sabes? _Habría_ estado ahí.

Y, otra vez, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Beca, aparece esa expresión dolida en la cara de su mejor amiga que es tan extraña en ella. Pero la morena se las ha apañado para sacarla a relucir en lo que puede considerarse un nuevo récord. Cierra los ojos brevemente.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado siquiera? – evita contestar a su pregunta con otra, algo que se le da tan bien que deberían darle un premio.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Benji cuando le gusta una chica; quiero decir, tú misma viste su metedura de pata en la batalla…

\- ¿Él te lo contó? – corta la DJ.

\- No, pero puede que se le escapara hablando con Emily, totalmente sin querer, y puede que yo estuviera cerca para escucharlo… Totalmente sin querer también.

\- O sea, que todas las demás lo saben – suspira Beca, pasándose una mano por la cara con cansancio.

No es como había pensado en contárselo a sus amigas, ni siquiera cree haber llegado a pensar en contárselo todavía. Estaba muy reciente como para compartirlo con las Bellas. Pero con Chloe…

\- ¿Estás…? ¿Estás enfadada? – La voz de la pelirroja es tan suave que después de unos largos segundos de silencio, la morena apenas la escucha.

Su problema es que nunca ha sido capaz de enfadarse con Chloe. No cree que exista persona en este mundo capaz de enfadarse con Chloe, con excepción – quizá – del ogro que responde al nombre de Aubrey Posen. De modo que la DJ se desinfla, echa todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro, aunque no se enfada con ella, no cuando la está mirando con esos ojitos de cachorrito arrepentido.

Sacude la cabeza. Sabe de lejos que no es el lugar para mantener esa conversación, ni el momento, ni las condiciones, pero no parece que la pelirroja vaya a dejarla marchar ya que su mano sigue cerrada en torno a su muñeca.

\- No – dice al fin –. Claro que no estoy enfadada, Chlo. Y lo siento. Nunca se me ha dado bien todo ese rollo de "compartir" pero últimamente me llevo la palma… Supongo – se encoge de hombros –, supongo que como no era gran cosa, no quería robar atención de nuestro entrenamiento para el campeonato.

\- ¿"No era gran cosa"? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Becs? ¡Saliste con él durante cuatro años!

La aludida hace una mueca y se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

\- Puesto así suena como algo… - hace un gesto con las manos, como si creara una bola cada vez más grande –. En realidad era una relación basada más en la amistad que en el amor. Me refiero… Le quiero, le quiero con toda mi alma – parece que la expresión de Chloe se entristece, aunque cuando Beca parpadea, vuelve a estar normal. Se lo habrá imaginado –. Es solo que… No estoy _enamorada_ de él – otro encogimiento de hombros –. Era algo que ambos sabíamos y tratábamos de ignorar, pero al final Jesse estaba dando mucho más de lo que yo le podía dar.

\- Entonces… ¿Estáis bien? – pregunta la pelirroja, dubitativa.

\- Sí – cuarto encogimiento de hombros –. Es básicamente lo mismo, como si nada hubiera cambiado, solo que nos estamos dando algo de espacio. En teoría. Porque todavía hablamos casi a diario – Va a subir de nuevo los hombros pero se para a tiempo. Ya parece un tic y todo.

Entonces Chloe hace lo inesperado. Y ya es decir, porque siempre pilla a Beca por sorpresa. Rodea el cuello de la morena con sus brazos y tira de la DJ hacia ella para poder abrazarla. La sensación de déjà vu se está convirtiendo en una constante en su vida últimamente.

En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar, no habría pasado nada. Pero están en la ducha. Desnudas. Y la está abrazando. Desnudas. Y joder, Beca casi puede ver saltar las chispas que lanzan sus nervios sensitivos al cortocircuitarse por tanta piel descubierta rozándose. Ahora es su turno de quedarse en shock, las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin saber dónde colocarlas porque no cree que pueda soportar tocar _más_ a la pelirroja.

\- Mmmm ¿Chlo?

\- ¿Huh?

\- No es por despreciarte el abrazo, ya sabes que los tuyos no me molestan… - Verdad. Jamás le había hecho la cobra a su mejor amiga para rehuir un abrazo suyo –. Pero, ¿podríamos dejarlo para otro momento?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda?

\- No – Mentira. Siente ganas de salir corriendo de allí y esconderse bajo una roca –. Es solo que… Estás desnuda – dice como si fuera obvio por qué quiere romper el abrazo. Y es obvio. De verdad. No entiende cómo Chloe no puede verlo.

\- Lo sé – contesta ella simplemente.

\- Y yo _también_ – sigue Beca para ver si lo capta.

\- Soy muy consciente de ello – No necesita verle la cara para saber que está sonriendo con picardía.

¡Jesús, podía ser de un tonto cuando quería…! La DJ siente el cuerpo de su mejor amiga sacudirse contra el suyo y tarda en darse cuenta – honestamente, es _muy_ difícil concentrarse con tanta piel rozándose – de que se está riendo.

\- Tranquila – murmura Chloe levantando la cabeza del hombro de la morena para poder mirarle a los ojos –. No es que me vaya a poner a cantar _Titanium_.

Beca sabe hacia dónde está dirigiéndose la pelirroja. Sabe que no se refiere a que quiera escuchar su voz, sus notas o su rango; no esta vez. Sabe que se refiere al otro sentido de la canción, al efecto que tiene sobre su mejor amiga, al uso que le da en sus momentos de necesidad. La DJ traga saliva sonoramente y sabe que Chloe lo sabe. Sabe que la está observando de cerca, esperando un gesto, una señal.

Y Beca sabe muchas cosas pero luego nunca reacciona a tiempo para actuar sobre ellas.

\- A no ser que _tú_ quieras – susurra la pelirroja de forma apenas audible, su aliento acariciando los labios de la morena.

Puede decirse que es su punto de ruptura. La gota que colma el vaso.

La capitana de las Bellas se da mentalmente una palmadita en la espalda de enhorabuena. Hey, ha aguantado cuatro años de tiras y aflojas, de reacciones inexplicables de su cuerpo y excusas baratas para enmascarar la pura verdad, de decirse que no y poner una distancia de seguridad que Chloe tardaba una milésima de segundo en recorrer sin siquiera despeinarse, de tragarse sus sentimientos y pagar sus frustraciones con el inocente de Jesse.

Beca repasa de forma rápida la lista de cosas en las que es experta nivel: si estuvieran incluidas en los Juegos Olímpicos, sería campeona mundial con todo oros. La lista, no obligatoriamente en orden, va así:

1\. Huir de sus sentimientos y/o gente que le importa

2\. Actuar impulsivamente (en especial si está enfadada)

3\. Evadir preguntas con otras preguntas

4\. Ahogar lo que le rodea con música o tapándose los oídos

5\. Tener actitud de chica mala y comportarse en consecuencia

6\. Bloquearse cuando está nerviosa y/o alterada

7\. Hacer remixes (?)

En ese momento, se centra en la número dos.

Actúa sin pensar, sin pararse a considerar las consecuencias. Simplemente decide dejarse llevar por el momento, por sus sentimientos, y que la suerte la acompañe.

La fuerza con la que une sus labios con los de Chloe les hace trastabillar hasta acabar bajo el grifo abierto de la ducha. O quizá es que ha cogido a la pelirroja por sorpresa porque quizá no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de la DJ. El caso es que el primer pensamiento con un mínimo de lógica que tiene Beca es: Chloe sabe a agua y algo dulce.

El agua cae sobre ellas con fuerza, pero la morena no parece notarlo porque en lo único en lo que puede concentrarse es en los labios de Chloe. _Debajo_ de los suyos. _Sobre_ los suyos. Respondiéndole con ganas.

Hasta que se separa.

Durante una fracción de segundo, la neblina del deseo se disipa un poco y una luz de razón comienza a brillar. Entra en pánico. Pero entonces Chloe está ahí de nuevo, como si su ausencia hubiera sido producto de la imaginación de la DJ, y acalla su cerebro. Manos que estaban reposando tranquilamente en los hombros de Beca trepan por su cuello hasta liberar su pelo de la goma que lo mantiene semisujeto en una coleta. Los mechones caen empapados por la espalda de la morena y la pelirroja no pierde el tiempo, en seguida enreda sus dedos y tira de ella para acercarla más.

Más. Más. Más. Más. Es la única palabra en el vocabulario de Beca en esos momentos. Ah, y Chloe. Esa también.

Se pierde en su boca. Siempre sospechó que era una experta a la hora de besar, pero la realidad supera sus expectativas. Cuando siente dientes en su labio inferior, sus rodillas tiemblan. Entonces tira de él y Beca jura que no sabe de dónde demonios sale ese gruñido, pero sale de algún sitio bien profundo de su garganta que acaba de despertar por primera vez en su vida. Flota por el aire, impermeable, sobre sus cabezas. Le arranca una sonrisa a Chloe y la DJ no puede evitar saborearla, emborrachándose con su dulzura.

Ha descubierto su droga. Se siente en la llama, en las nubes, con la luna y las estrellas. Es imparable, invencible. Nada puede tocarla siempre y cuando Chloe esté a su lado.

Adelanta la cabeza y roza los labios de la pelirroja con su lengua, tentativamente, pidiendo permiso. Una, dos, tres veces; hasta que a la cuarta ya hay otra lengua esperándola y ahora quien gime es la pelirroja. Dios, Beca jamás ha escuchado un sonido más erótico. Una sensación ardiente recorre sus venas hasta aposentarse en su bajo abdomen. Ahí es cuando comienza la verdadera batalla. Se pega más a Chloe, una mano en su cadera tirando de ella, una nueva urgencia en la forma en la que pelea para ver quién de las dos conquista la boca de la otra. La DJ se da cuenta de que sus manos están en la nuca de Chloe, sus uñas arañando la piel con suavidad, no suficiente para hacer daño pero sí con fuerza necesaria como para hacerla estremecer.

El lado negativo de actuar sin pensar es que, en cuanto su cerebro consigue liberarse de la neblina del hechizo y se pone a su altura, la ensordece con sus gritos horrorizados. Casi puede imaginárselo como un dibujo animado, con su pajarita negra y su sombrero marrón llevándose las manos a la cabeza y temblando de puro miedo.

Esta vez no es diferente.

En el momento en el que un resquicio de razón se abre paso entre las múltiples sensaciones que tienen a su cuerpo al borde del colapso, Beca sabe que está perdida. Y aunque los labios de Chloe trazando un camino por su mandíbula hasta su cuello y sorbiendo sobre su pulso son una gran distracción, ni siquiera eso eclipsa las grandes señales de "¡PELIGRO!" que saltan en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que la ciegan. Porque una vez su Pepito Grillo encuentra su megáfono y es capaz de juntar dos palabras con un mínimo de sentido no hay nada que le haga callar.

Solo la soledad. _Su_ soledad.

Y puede que Chloe esté haciendo un trabajo cojonudo a la hora de despistarle, ya que la voz de la conciencia de la DJ flaquea varias veces en su intento de ahogarla con remordimientos; pero al final recupera la compostura y se tira de las mangas de su traje – quizá a Beca le encanta imaginárselos como personajes de dibujos animados, ¿vale? – antes de carraspear y poner los brazos en jarras. Entonces coge aire profundamente y su voz retumba por cada recoveco, la fuerza y la lógica aplastante de sus argumentos reducen a la morena a una bola en una esquina metafórica de su mente.

 _«No puedo ser un experimento. No puedo ser_ solo _un experimento»._

Mientras su "yo" interior se convierte en una masa temblorosa que se tapa los oídos en un intento de huir de los gritos – su talento número cuatro, algo en lo que ganó práctica de pequeña gracias a las constantes peleas de sus padres –, su "yo" exterior, la que está bajo un chorro de agua caliente con los labios de Chloe Beale presionados con fuerza contra los suyos – porque ayuda a retrasar lo inevitable y, qué demonios, le encanta besarla –; _esa_ Beca Mitchell se aparta de la pelirroja con brusquedad y da un paso inestable hacia atrás, alejándose de su mejor amiga, de la tentación que suponen sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y su melena como el fuego empapada sobre sus hombros.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Chloe, ve que ella nota el cambio en su actitud. Joder, es experta en leer a la DJ como si fuera un libro abierto. Beca observa cómo frunce el ceño y da un paso adelante para evaporar la distancia de seguridad que, una vez más, la morena ha interpuesto entre ellas. Solo que ha llegado tarde. Y lo sabe.

Y la pelirroja también.

Además, Beca sabe que Chloe es consciente del efecto que tiene sobre ella, de que es capaz de sacar su mejor lado. Que ella ilumina la habitación con su sonrisa y la DJ la congela con una mirada, pero solo la pelirroja puede lograr que Beca haga lo primero también. Chloe es consciente de ello y no tiene problema alguno en usarlo en su beneficio, algo que, en esos momentos, iría en contra de lo que el lado racional de la morena le está ordenando que haga.

De nuevo, sabe muchas cosas, pero ese conocimiento siempre llega con retraso, no cuando lo necesita.

Otro paso atrás, otro paso adelante. La distancia física nunca varía pero su sensación es que se está abriendo el Cañón del Colorado entre ellas.

\- Yo no… - comienza a disculparse pero las palabras nunca llegan más allá de su tráquea porque, ya lo dijo antes, no puede mentirle a Chloe sin que sea demasiado obvio.

\- No – pide la pelirroja sin una nota de súplica en su voz. Es más una orden que otra cosa.

Beca agarra la toalla del colgador y tantea por el manillar a su espalda. Su mano se cierra a su alrededor justo cuando su mejor amiga se acerca para sujetar a la morena otra vez e impedir que se vaya, solo que ahora la DJ lo ve venir y puede evitarlo. Se escabulle de su alcance, tropieza sobre sus pies al girar bruscamente y salir corriendo. Levemente, se acuerda de que va desnuda y debería taparse antes de rodear la esquina. Cruza el baño como una exhalación, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas extrañadas de la gente a la que sobrepasa mientras se precipita hacia la salida. Nunca antes se había movido tan rápido.

\- ¡Becs! ¡Beca! – oye gritar a Chloe tras ella.

Pero no se gira. Recuerda lo suficiente de mitología para saber que esas últimas miradas por encima del hombro podían ser tu perdición, y no tiene ninguna duda de que ver la expresión dolida de la pelirroja impediría que siguiera adelante con esa locura.

Al mismo tiempo que corre por pleno campo con solo una toalla encima y su Pepito Grillo trajeado y su cerebro con pajarita y sombrero se dan palmadas de victoria en la espalda y se secan el sudor de la frente porque uf, ha estado cerca; Beca analiza las consecuencias de sus actos. Cómo no, elabora una lista mental.

Negativas:

1\. Ha besado a Chloe

2\. Desnudas en una ducha

3\. Efectivamente arruinando su amistad

4\. Y, consecuentemente, arruinando una de las cosas más importantes de su vida

5\. Porque ya no hay marcha atrás a no ser que encuentre un DeLorean

6\. Y ella no es del tipo de tener relaciones

7\. Fue testigo de lo bien que eso funcionó con Jesse y con sus padres

8\. Al final la gente te abandona y lo único que te queda es un corazón roto y nada en lo que ahogar las penas

9\. Por eso huye en cuanto las cosas se ponen personales

10\. Porque es experta en no salir herida incluso si eso significa ir en contra de lo que quiere/desea/anhela

11\. Y no puede ser un experimento. Solo.

Positivas:

1\. Ha besado a Chloe

2\. Desnudas en una ducha

3\. Efectivamente contrastando su teoría de que es una experta besando

4\. Hey, ha conseguido quitarse la suciedad más gorda de encima, ya no parece que la haya arrastrado un cerdo por charcos de barro

5\. Está haciendo deporte con tanto correr sin destino alguno


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí llega la última parte. Como fanfiction no deja alinear las cosas a la derecha, os explico: los mensajes que están centrados son los que envía Beca, los que están en la izquierda y con la estampa del tiempo al lado son los que ella recibe.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo y hasta el siguiente!**

* * *

 _Would you tell me I was wrong?_

 _Would you help me understand?_

 _Are you looking down upon me?_

 _Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

 _To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

\- ooo -

Llega con dos segundos de sobra. Disminuye el paso a medida que se acerca a la congregación de Bellas frente a un espacio vacío en el aparcamiento. ¿Y el autobús? Algo no cuadra. Se quita los cascos y escanea con rapidez a sus compañeras con la mirada.

Están todas allí a excepción de Amy, aunque eso no es una novedad, Beca y ella suelen llegar siempre con el tiempo justo. Se escurre hacia el lado opuesto al que se encuentra Chloe con la intención de pasar desapercibida pero en cuanto Jessica – ¿o es Ashley? ¿Cuál de las dos es la rubia? – la ve parada a su lado deja escapar un grito.

\- Oh capitán, mi capitán. ¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, la DJ se encuentra con dieciocho ojos fijos en ella, pero los únicos que le hacen encogerse son unos azules bebé especialmente fieros.

\- ¿Hacer con qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Está perdida a más no poder, como si se hubiera saltado una gran parte de la historia, la más importante.

\- _Eso_ ha pasado – contesta Stacie con un dedo acusatorio apuntado hacia el suelo del aparcamiento.

Beca se abre paso hasta allí y se agacha para recoger un trozo de papel sujeto con una piedra encima. Reconoce en seguida la letra de Amy la Gorda.

 _Lo siento, zorras. Me fui a buscar a mi hombre._

 _Xoxo_

\- ¡No me puedo creer que nos haya dejado tiradas por un tío! ¡Va en contra de cualquier código de amistad existente! – exclama Cynthia Rose.

\- Esta vez no había una trampa para osos que la frenase – observa Ashley. O Jessica. Lo que sea.

Lo último que necesita la morena en esos momentos es una crisis. Por dios, ni siquiera puede lidiar con su vida, como para solucionar ese embrollo. Sin embargo, todas las Bellas la miran, expectantes, a la espera de que les proporcione una solución milagrosa que lo arregle todo. Resopla, frotándose las sienes en pequeños círculos mientras piensa.

\- Ahora nos vendría muy bien la ayuda de ese novio tuyo.

Sus dedos se quedan congelados a la mitad de dibujar un círculo. No necesita mirar hacia arriba para saber quién ha hablado, es una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte. Deja caer las manos lentamente hasta reposar en los laterales y apenas registra las expresiones indecisas de sus compañeras, solo puede centrarse en una en concreto: Chloe Beale. Para variar.

Está medio sentada en su maleta, con una postura despreocupada que a lo mejor engaña a los demás pero Beca lee sin problemas a través de ella igual que si fuera de cristal. Y está furiosa, oh, está furiosa como pocas veces la DJ la ha visto, menos aún dirigido hacia _ella_. Lo único que está evitando que se lance a la yugular de la morena es que no están solas.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Chlo? Es una idea genial. Está claro que eres mi co-capitana por algo – contesta Beca con una sonrisa que, como fuera más falsa, se rompería a la mitad.

A la pelirroja no le hacen ninguna gracia sus palabras pero aprieta los labios y se mantiene callada. Es probable que, a esas alturas, las Bellas enteras hayan escuchado de su escena en el baño, y no son tan tontas como para no deducir qué habría pasado. La morena está segura de que hay, al menos, tres apuestas diferentes con sus respectivas teorías y dinero en juego. Es un milagro que estén tan silenciosas.

Una llamada de teléfono – difícil de conseguir porque Aubrey no quería dejarles usar la línea fija y ninguna tenía cobertura en el móvil – y una hora más tarde, la morena escucha el claxon de un coche tres veces seguidas y luego un grito inconfundible:

\- ¡BECAAAAWWW!

No puede evitarlo, su ceño fruncido se transforma en una sonrisa sincera que se extiende por su rostro. Se gira para saludar a Jesse, quien tiene medio cuerpo sacado por la ventana como si fuera un perro. Benji frena justo frente a ellas y las puertas de la furgoneta granate de los Treblemakers se abren con un chirrido.

\- Su carruaje ha llegado – informa su exnovio innecesariamente con una reverencia pomposa.

\- Ah, ¿y eso te convierte en nuestro caballero de brillante armadura? – pregunta Stacie con un batir de pestañas coqueto a más no poder.

\- ¡Stacie! – le regañan todas las Bellas a la vez.

\- ¿Qué? – Alza las manos en gesto de disculpa y sube al autobús murmurando algo parecido a: "Jesús, no iba a hacer nada, solo quería comprobar si…" Un empujón le hacerse callarse de manera definitiva y desaparece tras un asiento.

\- Pues, caballero, tienes la armadura sucia – comenta Chloe. No hay sonrisa que acompañe a sus palabras, solo algo muy parecido al desdén, cuando señala una mancha en la camiseta blanca que lleva Jesse.

Este frunce el ceño, se mira la mancha como si fuera un alien y se encoge de hombros sin arrepentimiento alguno. Pero en cuanto la pelirroja pasa entre él y Beca, toda determinación, y se mete en el autobús, Jesse le lanza una mirada a la DJ de: "¿qué demonios ha sido eso?" y ella se limita a encogerse de hombros y sacudir la cabeza porque, de verdad, no tiene ganas de contarle lo que ha pasado y sabe que cuatro paredes de metal son un espacio demasiado pequeño para los afinados oídos sedientos de cotilleos de las Bellas.

El viaje de vuelta no es, ni de lejos, tan tenso como cuando los Treblemakers tuvieron que rescatarlas por culpa de Bumper y Amy siendo Bumper y Amy. La conversación fluye tranquilamente, no hay ese ambiente de rivalidad que volvía el aire espeso; incluso las Bellas se animan a cantar al ritmo de algunas canciones que suenan en la radio y Jesse se une a ellas. Benji les lleva sin incidente alguno mientras lanza miradas de cachorrito enamorado a Emily. Lo peor es que ella se las devuelve. Son tan asquerosamente adorables que a Beca le dan ganas de vomitar.

La morena se mantiene hundida en su asiento, con los cascos puestos en los oídos como medio de protección del exterior. A estas alturas, sus compañeras saben que es mejor dejarla en paz cuando se sienta al fondo y se aísla con su música, de modo que nadie tira de ella para que cante, nadie trata de darle conversación. Incluso su exnovio mantiene una prudencial distancia de seguridad después del roce con Chloe.

.

 **Amy la Gorda**

últ. conexión a las 17.02

Gracias por dejarnos tiradas sin previo aviso, tía

.

Se queda observando el pequeño relojito que aparece en la parte inferior derecha del mensaje hasta que se le secan los ojos, se le desenfoca la vista y bloquea el iPhone antes de dejarlo caer sobre su regazo. Se arriesga a lanzar una mirada hacia donde está la pelirroja sentada. La co-capitana de las Bellas tampoco está de humor para cantos y su sonrisa flaquea más que brilla, pero trata de mantener su actitud positiva y enérgica. Es casi como si no quisiera que las demás se dieran cuenta de que ha pasado algo; lo cual es estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo, en opinión de Beca, porque se ve a la legua que entre ellas hay tensión y muchos gritos por soltar. Prácticamente están en los asientos más alejados posibles, no puede ser más obvio. Pero nadie le ha preguntado su opinión, y mucho menos Chloe, así que se hunde más en el asiento, apoya la cabeza en su chaqueta doblada contra la ventana y cierra los ojos mientras trata de ignorar la sensación de que alguien la está observando.

Debe de quedarse dormida en algún momento porque lo siguiente de lo que es consciente es de alguien diciendo su nombre con suavidad y apretando su muñeca a intervalos regulares. Solo hay una persona que la despierta así después de que su aburrimiento viendo una película pueda con ella y se quede dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro o en su regazo mientras ella juega con mechones de su pelo.

\- ¿Chlo? – murmura todavía medio dormida, parpadeando con ojos pegajosos de sueño.

\- No – ríe alguien, y entonces procesa que es un alguien masculino –. Siento decepcionarte.

\- Oh, Jesse – saluda. Se sienta recta en el asiento con una mueca cuando su cuerpo le recuerda lo maltratado que le tiene –. Perdona, ella siempre me despierta de esa forma.

\- Lo sé – sonríe él –. Me dijo que llamarte no servía de nada, que tenía que tocarte. Supongo que cuando salíamos juntos mis métodos tenían el mismo efecto.

Beca recuerda vagamente el peso de alguien sobre ella, besos en la cara o lametones si ella se negaba a abrir los ojos, risas y cosquillas. El olor a café recién hecho que le llegaba desde la mesilla, el aroma permanente a palomitas en la habitación y las sábanas. Se traga la inexplicable oleada de tristeza que le golpea justo en el pecho.

\- Lo habría hecho ella, ¿sabes? – dice de golpe Jesse, probablemente malinterpretando el silencio de la morena. Todo rastro de diversión desaparece de su rostro. – Lo _iba_ a hacer ella, pero la maleta de Stacie se abrió al sacarla, ¿quién lleva tanta ropa al medio del bosque, de todos modos?, cundió el pánico y tuvo que ir a poner orden mientras tú babeabas contra el cristal.

Sonríe sin poder contenerse, las Bellas tienen ese efecto en ella. Están locas como las que más pero Beca las quiere con toda su alma y no sabe qué habría sido de ella si no las hubiera encontrado en su primer año en Barden. O si Chloe no la hubiera encontrado _a ella_. La sonrisa muere en sus labios al recordar que ha metido la pata hasta el mismísimo fondo. Y aunque Jesse es el único presente y ya la ha visto en peores momentos, no puede permitir que su fachada de "todo me resbala" flaquee así que le da un suave empujón en el hombro.

\- ¡Yo no babeo!

\- ¿Que no? – su exnovio suelta una carcajada –. Becs, poco más y nos inundas el autobús.

Le vuelve a dar un empujón pero esta vez una sonrisa acude a su cara y no puede frenarla. Se abre paso entre filas de asientos hasta la puerta delantera y baja los escalones todavía escuchando al Treblemaker desvariar sobre los imaginarios escenarios que habría provocado su baba.

\- Oye, idiota, te iba a dar las gracias por venir a buscarnos pero creo que te quedas sin ellas.

Jesse finge parecer herido. Le dura exactamente medio segundo.

\- Admítelo, Becs, no puedes vivir sin mí. ¡Vuelve a mis brazos, nena!

Y sabe que está bromeando así que le pone los ojos en blanco y sube el manillar de su maleta para tirar de ella hacia la casa de las Bellas.

\- Sigue soñando.

\- Cuando quieras vuelvo a tu rescate, solo tienes que llamarme. Soy tu Batman particular.

\- ¿Enciendo una luz y apareces volando?

Si Jesse está sorprendido por que la DJ conozca la batseñal, no lo muestra.

\- Yo soy más original, solo tienes que gritarme – se rodea la boca con dos manos para hacer bocina y echa la cabeza hacia atrás –. ¡BECAAAWW! ¡BECAAAAWWW!

Suelta una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se las ha apañado para dejar que gente tan rara se hiciera con un cachito de su corazón?

\- Adiós, friki – se despide con una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras tira de la maleta.

Acaba de cerrar la puerta de la casa detrás de ella cuando su móvil vibra en su bolsillo trasero. Se ha acostumbrado – relativamente – a no tener cobertura de modo que que vuelva a la vida casi le hace dar un grito del susto.

.

 **Jesse Swanson**

últ. conexión a las 19.45

(19:45) Arregla las cosas con Chloe, quieres?

(19:45) Se hace raro tanta tensión entre vosotras

.

Rápidamente, Beca teclea un mensaje de respuesta.

.

Desde cuándo eres mi madre?

(19:46) Hija mía, desde que no soporto verte así con tu mejor amiga

(19:47) Sobre todo si la mierda me salpica a mí también

Ya

Bueno

No creo que esto vaya a ser fácil de solucionar

Esta vez la he cagado bien cagada

(19:47) Tú? Beca Mitchell? Cagarla con alguien que te importa?

(19:47) Imposible!

Oye, rebaja la ironía, no?

(19:48) Jovencita, no le respondas a tu madre

(19:48) Mira

(19:48) Ahora seriamente

(19:49) Pon ese bonito cerebro tuyo a funcionar y discúlpate

(19:49) Chloe te quiere, te perdonará cualquier cosa

Créeme que no me quiere tanto

Incluso la amistad tiene sus límites

(19: 50) Quién está hablando de amistad?

.

Parpadea. Relee. Parpadea. Relee. Así como cinco veces. Cada vez que mira su último mensaje después de abrir los ojos espera haberlo visto mal, pero las letras negras destacan contra la burbuja blanca de forma indiscutible.

.

A qué te refieres?

.

Espera diez minutos y sigue sin haber respuesta. Ni siquiera ha abierto el WhatsApp. ¿Se supone que se refiere a que Chloe la quiere como más que una amiga? ¿O que es Beca la que quiere más que amistad? ¿Entonces Jesse estaría de acuerdo si una de las dos llevara su relación un paso más allá? Ejem, el momento ducha, ejem, ejem. ¿Y hace cuánto que lo sabe? ¿O simplemente lo sospecha? Le maldice por elegir ignorarla justo después de soltar semejante bomba.

Entonces se dice a sí misma que no tiene sentido seguir negándolo, no después de haber besado a su mejor amiga y confirmado lo que ya sabe, no después de que incluso Jesse trate de abrirle los ojos. Puede ser tonta en lo que respecta a los sentimientos de los demás, pero los suyos los tiene bien controlados y catalogados. En cuanto se salen de lo normal, las bandejas rojas se alzan. Es difícil pasar por alto algo tan gordo.

Porque, lo admite, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de que lo que siente por Chloe va más allá de la pura amistad. Tampoco hace falta tener un Nobel para verlo. Hasta sospecha que es algo que llevaba fabricándose desde que la pelirroja irrumpió en su ducha y la forzó a cantar con ella. O quizá fue el hecho de que todas esas reglas que ha aplicado a rajatabla durante toda su vida y sin excepciones – nada de contacto físico, nada de muestras de afecto, nada de sentimientos hacia personas porque todas se marchan eventualmente, etc. – por alguna razón es incapaz de aplicarlas con ella y hace cosas que jamás admitiría. Ni bajo tortura. Una mirada de la pelirroja y esa actitud de "todo me resbala" de la que depende para sobrevivir se viene abajo como un castillo de naipes, pero como es Chloe, no le importa. Como es Chloe, se permite reír sin restricciones – de verdad, una vez se le salió la leche del desayuno por la nariz y todo –; llorar sin avergonzarse demasiado; se permite aceptar abrazos, enseñarle remixes recién hechos para que le dé su opinión; que le coja de la mano y quedarse dormidas en la misma cama después de mantenerse despiertas hasta tarde hablando de mil cosas y de nada.

Y es que Chloe Beale parece ser la excepción. _Su_ excepción.

Pero, en realidad, la explicación es mucho más sencilla. Beca ve el mundo de blanco y negro, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, personas que le caen bien y personas que le caen bien, gente que es seguro tener cerca y las que representan una gran amenaza para su corazón. Ella ve el mundo lleno de vibraciones, de canciones diferentes contenidas en cuerpos humanos, de notas en una partitura que le cuentan una historia y le dan el porqué de ser quienes son y como son.

La primera vez que vio a Chloe, o que la pelirroja la vio a ella más bien, en la feria de la universidad, le echó para atrás un poco todo ese aire de chica guapa, perfecta positiva, con amigos y que dedica su vida entera a un club de acapella. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se dedica a la acapella por propia voluntad? Seguro que fue reina del baile de graduación y la líder de las animadoras cuando iba al instituto. No el tipo de gente con el que Beca se relacionaba.

La segunda vez que vio a Chloe – _muchas_ partes de ella, en verdad – fue cuando esta irrumpió en su ducha. A todo lo anterior añadió las etiquetas de: #con confianza en su cuerpo, #y no me extraña porque menudo cuerpo, #sus ojos tienen vida propia, #algo acosadora, # _Titanium_ es su canción para masturbarse, #persistente, #convincente, #encantadora, #experta a la hora de chantajear, #joder qué voz tiene. En ese momento dejó de intentar no mirar hacia donde no debía y se le olvidó incluso taparse a sí misma. Dejó de tratar de encajarla en una de las categorías – blanco o negro – y se dio cuenta de que Chloe Beale era una gran mancha gris en el medio. Una persona que te contaba una historia a primera vista y luego la rebatía y confirmaba al mismo tiempo cada vez que abría la boca. Un misterio y un libro abierto. Alguien peligroso para su corazón pero sin quien no podía vivir. Le encantaba su personalidad aunque a veces la volviera tan loca que quería matarla.

En el momento en el que escuchó sus voces entremezcladas, lo supo. O comenzó a sospecharlo. Sí, lo enterró bajo metros y metros de excusas y conformismo, pero estaba ahí, acercándose a la superficie cada vez más como un volcán en erupción. Su canción interior se mezclaba tan perfectamente con la de Chloe que le asustó y fascinó a partes iguales. Quería alejarse y no volver a verla, sin embargo, se encontró a sí misma en un escenario para audicionar para un grupo universitario de acapella – adiós a sus principios – aunque ella solo cantaba en la ducha. Y todo valió la pena porque Chloe estaba ahí, en primera fila, con tanta esperanza en ella que casi tuvo miedo de ser una completa decepción. Solo que no lo fue.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, _años_ más tarde, se dio cuenta de que quizá habría sido más sano para ella si lo hubiera sido. Una decepción, borrada y olvidada, descartada sin un segundo pensamiento.

Qué planes más perversos tiene a veces el destino, ¿no? Te hace seguir un camino determinado toda tu vida y, de repente, un día así como así te encuentras que no tiene salida, que si sigues te chocas contra un muro impenetrable de kilómetros de altura; así que te dejas manos y pies para escalarlo. Y resulta que te vas encontrando con gente diferente a medida que avanzas, unos te ayudan, otros te tiran piedras para intentar que caigas.

A veces lo haces. Caes. Hasta abajo del todo. Es ahí cuando se te dan dos opciones: rendirte o volver a intentarlo.

Con Chloe pasó lo mismo, solo que Beca solita se las apañó para hacerse caer de la pared. Ahora queda una pregunta, la clave de todo: ¿se rinde y huye o se levanta y vuelve a intentarlo? Está aterrorizada, para qué negarlo. Solo de pensar en lo que le puede pasar si decide seguir adelante, se paraliza de puro miedo. Sin embargo, cree saber qué tiene que hacer.

Por primera vez en su vida, y sin que sirva de precedente, cree saber a quién escuchar esta vez: a su corazón o a su cerebro, al diablillo o al angelito.

Con un suspiro salido de más profundo de su ser, baja el tirador de la maleta y se la cuelga de la cadera para comenzar la ardua tarea de subir las escaleras sin golpear las paredes. Va tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no es hasta que la deja caer con un resoplido encima de la cama que no se da cuenta de lo extrañamente silenciosa que está la casa. Siempre que las Bellas vuelven de una competición, se produce un revuelo mientras recogen su ropa y hay intercambios de cosas perdidas y encontradas, prestadas y nunca devueltas; o simplemente olvidadas en algún hotel de una ciudad. Siempre hay música sonando o alguien cantando, gritos y risas, golpes y maldiciones. Tanto silencio hace que las alarmas de su cabeza salten.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? – pregunta columpiándose de la barandilla de la escalera.

Nadie contesta.

\- ¿Hola? – baja hasta el piso de las habitaciones y mira a su alrededor. Todas las puertas están cerradas, pero no hay signos de actividad alguna detrás de ellas.

Entonces escucha una voz ahogada responderle desde algún punto de la enorme casa.

\- ¡Polo!

Sonríe al reconocer la broma que al final habían adquirido para encontrarse unas a otras cuando estaban en sitios diferentes.

\- ¡Marco! – grita de vuelta.

Cuando le llega la réplica, se guía por ella hasta el piso de abajo y de ahí a la cocina. Reclinada contra la encimera de la isla está Chloe. Tiene una manzana en la mano y mastica con tranquilidad, sin su usual sonrisa de bienvenida para la morena.

\- ¿Dónde están todas? – pregunta esta.

No sabe si entrar más en la estancia o quedarse donde está, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿No te…? Ah, claro, estabas dormida – la confusión de la pelirroja desaparece y es reemplazada otra vez por esa especie de fría indiferencia que no le pega nada –. Tenían antojo de pizza así que dejaron las maletas en sus cuartos y se fueron.

\- ¿Tú no te uniste?

\- No me apetecía – se encoge de hombros –. Además, tenía que ducharme.

La DJ nota por primera vez su pelo húmedo cayendo como una cascada de fuego oscuro sobre sus hombros. Ni rastro de mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados o barro en el cuerpo. Ni rastro de una sonrisa pícara, una broma sobre el motivo de que no hubiera podido ducharse en primer lugar.

Beca lucha por decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero _algo._

\- Ah – es todo lo que se le ocurre.

El silencio la ahoga, es como una almohada presionada contra su nariz y boca que le impide respirar. Cambia el peso de un pie a otro intermitentemente. Juguetea con sus manos. Y Chloe se limita a mirarla con esa indiferencia que le está clavando cuchillos en el pecho. Podría lidiar con ello mil veces mejor si la pelirroja estuviera cabreada y se pusiera a gritarle como si no hubiera mañana. Lo prefiere antes que ese lado de Chloe tan desconocido y escalofriante. Para una persona que es tan generosa con sus sonrisas, que siempre lleva una pintada en la cara aunque quiera echarse a llorar; esa expresión neutra y fría es como ver que el Sol sale por el Oeste y se pone por el Este, o que las estrellas adornan el cielo de día y la Luna tiene luz propia.

Necesita salir de ahí. Corriendo a poder ser. Hace una mueca que intenta ser de disculpa y gira sobre los talones de sus machacadas Converse pero no llega muy lejos porque se choca contra el muro metafórico. Le hace darse cuenta de que lo está enfocando todo mal, de que no es Chloe quien tiene que hablar, sino _ella_. Beca.

\- Soy una estúpida, ¿verdad? – No lo pregunta, no en realidad. Es más bien retórico.

Como Chloe no contesta, la DJ se gira un poco para mirarla. Ve que ha tirado el corazón de la manzana a la basura y, aunque sigue apoyada contra la encimera, ya no es indiferencia lo que brilla en sus ojos, sino interés. Beca tiene su atención, está escuchando cada palabra, cada respiración agitada. Y sus ojos muestran tanta intensidad que la morena teme que le hagan un agujero en la cara. Quizá eso debería tranquilizarla pero tiene el efecto contrario en ella. Nunca ha sido buena con las palabras, prefiere expresarse con notas musicales.

Aunque hay una cosa que tiene más clara que el agua.

\- Dios, soy una completa estúpida – repite con una sacudida de cabeza.

Se vuelve a hacer el silencio mientras Beca se martiriza mentalmente con lo mismo todo el rato. Es una estúpida. Una auténtica, completa, irremediable estúpida. Tiene que reprimir el impulso de entrar en "Modo Dobby" y comenzar a darse golpes contra la pared que tiene al lado.

Imagina que, en algún momento de su auto tortura, algo debe de decir en voz alta porque Chloe suelta un bufido y da un paso adelante con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio.

\- Eso ya ha quedado claro, ¿vas a seguir como un disco rayado toda la tarde o piensas pasar al siguiente punto?

Y Beca sabe que la pelirroja tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada, sinceramente, la DJ habría reaccionado mil veces peor si sus papeles hubieran estado intercambiados; pero no puede evitar que el comentario le toque el nervio equivocado.

\- Estoy… Estoy tratando de disculparme. ¿Puedes ser un poco menos capulla y ayudarme o algo? – replica, girándose para encarar completamente a su co-capitana, los ojos entornados.

\- ¿ _Ayudarte_? – exclama Chloe, incrédula, sus cejas casi desapareciendo de su frente –. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? – Furiosa, da otros dos pasos hacia delante de modo que queda a unos centímetros de la morena y esta retrocede, tomada por sorpresa. Durante una fracción de segundo, cree que la pelirroja le va a dar una bofetada. Sin embargo, es _Chloe Beale_ , la que no haría daño ni a una mosca –. No fui yo quien se coló en tu ducha, no fui yo quién te besó, y mucho menos fui _yo_ la que salió corriendo sin ninguna explicación.

\- Pero tampoco trataste de pararlo cuando sabes perfectamente que…

\- ¿Que qué? ¿Qué lo _único_ que sabes hacer es salir corriendo en cuanto te encuentras con el primer obstáculo en tu camino?

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad – la DJ prácticamente está temblando por la rabia contenida.

Y mentiría si dijera que así era como había planeado que fuera la conversación. Jamás en sus cuatro años de amistad con Chloe habría pensado que lanzaría un golpe tan bajo. Le había confesado a la pelirroja la verdadera razón por la que huye de situaciones años atrás, una noche con demasiado alcohol corriendo por sus venas, y había dejado claro que era algo que poca gente sabía y debía permanecer de esa forma.

\- ¡Siempre escapas de los problemas, Beca! ¡En cuanto es más de lo que puedes controlar, huyes! ¡Ni siquiera te paras a pensar en el efecto que tiene sobre la gente que dejas atrás!

Así como así, parece que toda la energía abandona a la pelirroja de golpe. Su barbilla cae hasta casi tocar su pecho, sus hombros se hunden, su enfado se disipa tan rápido que cualquiera diría que había estado gritando hacía menos de tres segundos.

\- ¿Alguna…? – La voz se le quiebra antes de terminar la primera palabra –. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sienta eso? ¿Lo que puede significar para la gente que te quiere que no tengas dificultad a la hora de darles la espalda – chasquea los dedos –, y desaparecer? Cómo _duele_ porque, joder, yo no podría hacer eso. Y quizá siento envidia, o quizá odio que tengas esa habilidad porque entonces significa que nadie te importa del mismo modo que _tú_ nos importas a nosotros.

Si alguien le jurara a Beca en ese preciso momento que las palabras de Chloe habían adquirido forma física y le habían dado un puñetazo en el estómago, no habría dudado de su veracidad. Era la única explicación lógica para la repentina falta de aire en sus pulmones, las náuseas que le atacan, la palidez que se extiende por su cara de modo que lo único con color son sus ojos azules y su pelo castaño.

Sobra decir que no. Nunca había pensado en eso. La sencilla razón por la que nunca se giraba a mirar por encima del hombro era porque conocía de cabo a rabo la historia de Orfeo y Eurídice, porque sabía que era una cobarde y hacerse consciente de lo que dejaba atrás era más de lo que podía soportar. De modo que seguía colocando un pie delante del otro en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba lo que quería – o _a quién_ quería –, ahogando sus penas en música, cubriendo el sonido de su corazón al romperse con las rítmicas bases de sus remixes. Nunca se había parado a pensar en que quizá la misma sensación de desgarre que experimentaba ella cada vez que tenía que salir corriendo para protegerse de salir herida, también podían sentirla la gente que la rodeaba y a quienes abandonaba sin una disculpa o una razón plausible. Nunca se había planteado si, quizá, cuadrando los hombros y afrontando los golpes de la vida se habría ahorrado más dolor que haciendo eso que _precisamente_ creía que la protegía de sufrir. Y, especialmente ahora que se da cuenta, si habría ahorrado más dolor a las personas que se preocupaban por ella.

Los remordimientos son tan fuertes que puede ver la habitación dar vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lo que quiere en ese momento es enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada, y esta bajo las mantas, y no salir de su escondite en lo que le queda de vida. Lo que quiere en ese momento es gritar perdón con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y convertirse en una ermitaña para no volver a dañar a nadie en sus intentos de autocastigarse.

Huir de la gente que le importa no es más que una forma de dejarse claro que no cree merecer estar con alguien que le quiera; y por mortificarse, mortifica a todo aquel que trata de quererla.

Así que sí, quiere no volver a ver la luz del día nunca más para que esta no alumbre los horrores que ha cometido. Quiere disculparse con cada una de las personas a las que ha hecho daño y prometerles y volverles a prometer que nunca jamás se repetirá. Aunque lo que de verdad _desea_ es dejar todo eso atrás y _cambiar._ Por todos aquellos a los que hirió. Por ella misma. Y, más que nada, por Chloe.

Porque nadie tenía por qué soportar eso tres veces y Chloe lo hizo sin una queja. Porque a pesar de que Beca no le reprocharía que no volviera a dirigirle la palabra en lo que les quedaba de año escolar, Chloe seguía ahí. Vulnerable como nunca. Cansada como nunca. Dolida como nunca. Pero ahí.

La verdad aparece tan clara a los ojos de Beca que las palabras están cayendo de su lengua antes siquiera de que tenga tiempo de pensarlas.

\- No quiero perderte. No _puedo_ perderte.

Y Chloe parece desmoronarse ante esa confesión hecha en un susurro apenas audible. Engancha ambos índices en las trabillas de los shorts vaqueros de la DJ y da un pequeño tirón que la lanza hacia delante, que le hace tropezar, que le hace chocar contra el cuerpo firme de la pelirroja. Apoya su frente contra la de Beca, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Esos increíbles círculos azules se fijan en los más oscuros de la morena con tanta intensidad y emoción que parece imposible que pertenezcan a un ser humano.

\- No lo harás – contesta en el mismo tono de voz.

Cada minúscula fibra del ser de Beca anhela creerla, pero su experiencia en la vida muestra todo lo contrario. Sacude ligeramente la cabeza, el ceño fruncido con tristeza.

\- Pero esto es solo un experimento para ti.

Chloe abre los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Entonces, para asombro de la DJ, se ríe. No una risita nerviosa o de disculpa. No. Es una carcajada como Dios manda. Su pecho se sacude, la pequeña cicatriz de su operación de nódulos tiembla.

El ceño de la morena se acentúa, sin embargo, antes de que tenga tiempo a alejarse y ofenderse porque, oye, estaban teniendo una conversación honesta, de esas que se hacen con el corazón en la mano y el pecho abierto de par en par para que la otra persona vea que no le estás ocultando nada; Chloe parece presentir el enfado/confusión de su mejor amiga porque tensa los dedos que la mantienen en el sitio y se traga la risa, que burbujea por sus ojos en pequeños destellos.

\- Perdón, es solo que... Jesús, Becs, ¡a veces puedes ser de un tonto!

\- Gracias – replica la aludida sin saber muy bien qué decir, qué hacer, qué _sentir_.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- ¿Que puedo ser tonta? – confundida por el brusco cambio de tema, frunce el ceño todavía más –. Bueno, si soy totalmente sincera, sé…

\- No – corta Chloe, divertida –. Me refiero a lo otro. ¿De verdad crees que eres solo un experimento para mí?

Algo en el tono de voz de la pelirroja enciende alarmas en su cabeza. Momentáneamente aturdida por el ruido ensordecedor, parpadea varias veces sin registrar las palabras de su mejor amiga.

\- Tú… Quiero decir… - Dios, a ese paso el ceño fruncido le va a llegar hasta la punta de la nariz –. Me dijiste... – bufa, frustrada consigo misma, con su incapacidad para expresarse, con Chloe, con la situación y con el maldito vocabulario. - ¿Acaso…?

La co-capitana parece tener suficiente "Beca balbuceante y totalmente incomprensible pero adorable" metraje en su memoria porque deja que una enorme y cegadora sonrisa adorne su rostro. Lo cual no ayuda nada a la DJ. Pero qué demonios, todo se le olvida en cuanto la pelirroja se inclina hacia delante y captura sus labios con los suyos.

Ese beso no es tan hambriento como el de la ducha. Ni punto de comparación. Se mueven la una sobre la otra con la certeza que aporta el ya conocerse. Sabe a manzana, a sentimientos embotellados. Boca contra boca, escriben en los labios de la otra confesiones nunca dichas en voz alta. La tinta es su saliva, la pluma son sus dientes y lenguas.

Tras sus párpados cerrados, ve sin problema alguno la canción que es Chloe liberándose de las restricciones de su cuerpo físico y expandiéndose como el fuego que consume el oxígeno del aire. Porque Chloe es puro fuego. Lo lleva encerrado en su interior, reflejado en su pelo, transmitido cuando roza la piel de la morena. Sus llamas la rodean y la queman, la queman a fuego lento con sus labios, avivadas por sus alientos calientes entremezclados cada vez que se separan para coger aire. La queman hasta que las notas musicales de ambas pueden mezclarse sin barreras.

Y la melodía que sale es la más exquisita que Beca jamás ha escuchado. Y sabe que es una que jamás podrá parar de querer escuchar.

Nunca ha sido una fan particular de la poesía. La respeta, admira su belleza, siente las palabras fluir como el agua cuando alguien la lee en voz alta, pero siempre se ha sentido más atraída por la música. La música fue su gran amor, su _primer_ amor. Sin embargo, cuando Chloe se separa y abre los ojos, comprende de golpe todo lo que los poetas tratan de transmitir al volcar metáforas, antítesis, hipérboles, cesuras y una multitud más de recursos literarios en una hoja. Comprende cada verso, cada sentimiento escondido detrás de letras impresas en papel.

\- Nunca fuiste un experimento, Becs.

Y quizá Beca salga con quemaduras de tercer grado de esa locura, pero, por una vez en su vida, no le importan lo más mínimo las consecuencias. Están ahí, con sus señales de peligro, sus sirenas antiaéreas, sus banderas rojas; pero no les hace caso. Las ignora. No escucha a su Pepito Grillo trajeado o a su cerebro con pajarita y sombrero. No permite que el impulso de huir antes de salir dañada se apodere de ella.

Porque Chloe la está mirando, a ella, Beca Mitchell, con fuego en los ojos. Chloe la está mirando con la adoración reservada a una persona, a _la_ persona.

Y eso es _todo_ lo que importa. Lo _único_ que importa.

 **Fin**


End file.
